Magic Easter Eggs
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is nearing Easter and Zelena is watching how everyone have someone and she feels lonely. Red has a secret Emma will spill. Regina and Emma give each other magical Easter eggs and Zelena will give away one as well. A story about love and Easter eggs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This was original a SwanQueen idea, but as I needed a start I decided to make a small twist, hope you like it. For RegalPretty :o) Happy Easter Everyone :o) **_

* * *

_**Magic Easter Eggs**_

Zelena was sitting at the diner a rainy Monday a couple of weeks before Easter. She was looking over at the Charming's sitting there ever so peacefully having breakfast with Emma and Regina. A huff escaped her in despite.

It would come as no surprise that there was no one by her table as everyone in this godforsaken town hated her, including Rumple. And why wouldn't they, she was after everyone, her sister in particular to get her revenge or what rightfully belonged to her. What struck her sitting there was that everyone seemed to have someone, even if it was just a friend but herself. Even her mother had managed that, to have someone, after all she had been married to Regina's father for a decade, that was common knowledge. She was about to learn what her sister already learn ages ago, that it was lonely at the top.

"Will there be anything more, Zelena?" she heard Ruby Red ask, the waitress was standing there in her too short skirt and half open top. She was even smiling at her. Then again Ruby loved her job, even thought you would never get her to admit it.

"Another cup of coffee, please," she said polite, it couldn't hurt to show her some curtesy, after all Ruby Red was the only one that cared to exchange a few words with her every day, then again to her the wicked witch was not more than another paying customer.

"Coming right up," she said, taking another look at her customer before she said, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" it came out why harsher than she had meant, then again she wasn't used to anyone actually caring about her well being.

"Because you look lonely, but I did not ask to start an argument, I shall be right back with your order," said Ruby Red walking back to the counter.

Zelena sighed, head in her hands, grumbling something. Meanwhile back up at the counter Emma asked Red, "Why are you trying to be nice to her, you know it doesn't work."

"You once said that about Regina, now look at her," said Red, she was smiling happily debating something with David James.

"She is Wicked!" Emma argued hard, glaring over at her.

"And Regina used to be evil, still you seem to love her quite a deal," said Ruby, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, wow, wow, you love Zelena!? Now I know for a fact that you have lost it," said Emma a bit too loud, because all eyes in the diner was turned against them.

"Jeez Emma, thanks a lot, I don't think the guy in the back heard you," Ruby hissed at her.

"I heard her," someone in the back confirmed. Ruby rolled her eyes, her face now in the same shade ad her name as Emma said, "I am sorry, Rube's."

"Just go to hell, Emma!" Ruby snarled at her, making her back off, before she hurried into the back to to get a moment to herself.

The only one that didn't turn or make a motion was oddly enough Zelena, of course she had heard as well, she even heard her sister say, "Nice going, Sheriff," as she sat back down on the table.

She turned the next page of her paper, bringing her to the crossword puzzle. A hand going to her purse to find a pen so she could solve it. What was odd was spite the fact that she was more Wicked than most even Zelena had her daily routines, which was quite similar to Regina's. Both sitting at their regular table's having their breakfast while reading their paper, doing the crossword puzzle and while having the morning coffee. It was quite nice she had found that in this world a daily routine helped her cope a bit as she had no one but a flying monkey to talk to. Her eyes went over to her sister she knew her to most likely find the Charming's as annoying as she did.

"Your coffee," she heard Red say.

"Thank you," Regina gave her a rare smile, genuine even.

"I am sorry about...you know," she nodded towards Emma.

"Never worry," said Zelena, not giving away any emotions as to whether she was feeling the same or not.

"I'll go and..." Ruby was feeling like a fool as she went back to the counter. Zelena sighed and walked over to her sister, saying, "Do you have a moment, I want to ask you something, not fight for now."

"Alright, I shall be right back," said Regina, slowly getting up, following her sister outside. She looked at her and the older woman asked, "How do you court someone in this world?"

"You want to court someone?" said Regina in disbelief.

"Maybe, but how do you do it, I mean we don't have messengers and so in this world," said Zelena with a shrug.

"You text or call and ask for a date, bring flowers or whatever your partner like, or you can give a magical easter egg, it is after all soon easter," said Regina and smiled at her.

"Thank you, I may try it," said Regina and headed for her home. Regina went back inside and sat down opposite Emma saying, "Can you believe Zelena just asked me for dating advise?"

"Really, you think she got a change of heart, if she even has one?" Emma asked her, smiling at her.

"I don't know, but as long as it keeps her off my back, I am all for it," said Regina with a very soft laugh. Emma nodded giving her a soft smile, continuing the debate it if might not be easier to just have Marco build a rocking chair than buying one.

* * *

It was Friday before easter eve that Zelena was again on her regular spot at the diner. She looked over at Red, the brunette had been more withdrawn and less cheerful after Emma had put her on the spot the weeks earlier. She hardly opened her mouth to her or anyone. She seemed not to care. It was like her spark was gone, and it really made Zelena's wicked heart fall when she saw it.

It was only when she came to Zelena's table that she said, "I...have something for you."

"You do?" Red seemed surprised, her eyes sparkling a bit more now.

"Of course she always left her tip money, but for her to get her anything, that was not something she had needed to do. The other woman nodded and went into her purse, taking up an easter egg. It had pictures of little bunnies on the outside and it was quite cute Red think. Zelena handed it over and she took it, saying, "Thank you, it is not poisoned or anything."

Zelena laughed heartfelt saying, "No, but it is magical, so open it when you are alone."

"A magical Easter egg, I have heard of those and I will, again thank you, don't worry about paying, it is on the house," said Red, smiling brightly as she walked back to the counter, putting the egg with her personal belongings.

Zelena smiled happily as she saw Regina came into the diner, she walked over to her saying, "Happy Easter, dear sister."

"And to you, how are you today?" asked Zelena polite.

"Could have been better, could have been worse, you?" she retorted.

"I am actually very good, but I do have to go, see you later," said Zelena and hurried out just as Emma came in, both said a quick hi, before the older woman was on her way. Emma smiled seeing her love and hurried over to her. She gave her a quick peck on the lips saying, "I got something for you."

"And I for you," said Regina with a sly grin.

"Regina, not here," Emma said, frowning.

"Nothing like that, a magical Easter egg open it when you are alone," she said, handing it over, it was in red with golden pattern, with a panting of Regina on top. Emma smiled at this saying, "This is beautiful, I love it, thank you, Regina."

"You will love it even more when you open it," said the Mayor, smiling back at her. It had taken her quite some time to make to have it perfect, but in the end she had managed.

"I got you one as well, my magic isn't as good as yours I am sure, but at least I tried," said Emma, handing her egg over. It had painted chickens and eggs all over, in fact she had painted it herself. Emma had tested it a couple of times to see if it worked as it should and in the end she knew it would.

"I am surprised you even knew how to make one," said Regina, feeling a bit excited.

"Well, I looked in your spell book, I've been trying to learn elfish to understand better what you do," the blonde admitted, blushing shyly. After all magic even if dark was a huge part of Regina's life and so she wanted to learn it better for her sake and of course her own.

"Awwwe Emma," Regina pulled her in for a kiss. She would have asked, but she thought Emma didn't want to learn and so she had not pushed on it. In fact she had given her free access to her vault, spell book for her to practise, but she had never expected her to make use of it. It made her happy to know she was wrong.

As she backed out of the kiss Emma said, "I thought we could you know defeat Zelena after easter if she is still making trouble. She has been kind of withdrawn lately."

"I think her mind is occupied with other things," the middle-aged woman nodding towards Red. Emma frowned at this saying, "Really? Zelena likes her?"

"She gave her a magic Easter egg just before you came in so I would assume so," said Regina and smiled at her.

"Now I have heard everything, anyways I have to leave, see you at your house tonight for dinner?" Emma asked her.

"That you will," said Regina and smiled at her. Emma gave her a kiss and with that the Sheriff was on her way. Regina was on the other hand was joined by Red that sat down by her table with two cups of coffee.

Regina frowned at her saying, "May I help you?"

"Magical Easter eggs, how do you make one?" Red wondered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"You want me to teach you how to make a magical Easter egg, I am sorry Red, but I can't, you have to possess magical powers for that to work ant that you have not," said Regina, with a heavy sigh.

"But I should give her something back, right, when she gave me something, that is the polite thing to do, any idea what she would like?" Red wasn't giving up so easily.

"Other than to ruin my happiness I honestly can say I have no clue," said Regina with a heavy sigh. She didn't rightfully know her well enough to answer that. Red sighed as she retracted from the table, clearly Regina was of no help at all. Instead she went back to the counter to try to figure out something she could give to a wicked witch for Easter.

* * *

Easter Eve a curious Regina was about to open her egg, she figured she would have pletly of time before her family arrived for dinner. To be polite more than anything else, she had also invited Zelena, which quite surprisingly at accepted to that. She figured it couldn't hurt to try to mend fences. Her whole mansion decorated with bunnies, chickens and yellow decorations and yellow flowers. It was the season she enjoyed most after Christmas, after all the woman was all for decorations. Now she sat down on her bed while the roast was in the stove getting ready. Her fingers stroked over the egg on which Emma had painted, they had both agreed on giving each other eggs as it was their first Easter together. She couldn't help but to feel excited as this was the first magical Easter egg she had gotten ever since she was a child. Eager fingers opened it only to have a white chocolate Swan fly out and land in her hand, then came and apple with a golden crown, the swan flew next to the apple and soon candy letters came out, spelling, "We belong together." As soon as the message was done both letters and chocolate swan and the crowned apple stayed completely still. Ready to be eaten. Regina put the swan gently back in the egg along with the letters, then took a bite of the apple.

A moan escaped her lips by the taste, it was the most delicious chocolate she had ever tasted. She couldn't even get how Emma got get a hold of such a delight. Pretty soon the apple was gone and she let out a groan as she wanted more. The taste still on her lips, teasing her as she went down to check on her roast.

* * *

In another home Ruby Red was opening her egg as well. Her plan was to eat dinner with Granny and then go over to the rabbit hole. Now however having had a fight with her grandmother that plan and she could go to hell for all she cared. She was sitting on her bed, her hand stroking over the egg as she opened it. Two medium sized chocolate bunnies was chasing each other and soon the second was catching up with the first. It gave her a kiss on the cheek, before saying, "I love you." Then they stopped moving and became regular chocolate.

Tears of joy falling down Red's cheek, a smile on her lips as she whispered, "I love you too, Zelena, thank you." She lay the two perfect bunnies back in the egg and got her red coat on, knowing she would have to find her. She knew just what to get her now.

* * *

Regina was sitting round her dining room table with Snow White, Charming, Henry, Emma and Zelena when her doorbell rang. At this point Zelena and Charming was in a huge debate over something as ordinary as what was best of classical music and today's pop. At least neither had started on attacking each other thus far. That to her was alone and improvement. The brunette excused herself from the table, finding red outside, she was breathing hard and fast and said, "Zelena...is she still here...I followed her scent and..."

"She is here, we are having dinner, I will go and get her," said Regina calmly, letting her in. Once by the dining room table, she said, "Zelena, a young suitor for you at the door."

"For me, really?" her blue eyes was shining with excitement now.

"Yes, are you going to let her wait or shall I sent her on her way?" Regina, rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"I will be right back," said she and got up, happy for the distraction.

"Who in their right ming would go after a wicked witch?" Snow shook her head.

"It was Red right?" Emma asked Regina.

"That is was, which reminds me, thank you for the Easter egg, that chocolate was delicious," said Regina and smiled at her.

"It multiplies itself, when you eat it up it becomes more," said Emma with a smile.

"Really, fascinating," said Regina, her eyes was shining now. She really loved the thought of that.

"Yeah, I will be opening my egg later on," said Emma and continued to chew on a piece of carrot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Red had caught her breath as Zelena joined her saying, "Did you run here?"

"Yeah, wolf so not that hard, I needed to give you something," said she, nodding.

"And what was that?" the older woman wanted to know.

"This," Reg leaned and pressed a kiss in her light red lips, letting it linger there for a while as she backed away she said, "Happy Easter, Zelena."

"Happy Easter, Miss Lukas," said Zelena.

"I thought maybe if you weren't spending the night here, you could come over and we could watch a movie," said Red, hopefully.

"That...I would love that, I shall be there not too late, I really should get back," said she, her head still floating from the kiss she had just gotten.

Red smiled saying, "Great, here is one more to help you get through dinner," said she, giving her another kiss, before leaving, her head in the clouds as she was running back to her apartment.

Zelena, flushed in her cheeks walked back and sat down by the table, a dreamy look in her eyes. She knew for a fact she had never felt like this before, and it felt great. In her own hazed world she did not hear Charming addressing her. She didn't snap out of it until Emma said, "Yo, earth calling Zelena!".

"Yes, sorry, what did you say?" she said, shaking it off for now.

"What did Red want?" all eyes on her now.

"Thank me for the magical Easter egg I gave her and ask me over for a movie later," said Zelena with a shrug. No one needed to know that this was the first and only kiss she had ever gotten from anyone.

"So you have a date, that must be a nice change," It slipped from Snow's lips.

"I am excited about it," she said, not showing any type of emotion that would show that she was. Instead she focused on eating what was left on her plate.

Emma leaned over to Regina to whisper, she must be really excited right, even if it doesn't show?"

"Trust me when I say she is, this is the first time in her life someone actually liked her , put in that Red loves her, that doesn't happen every day," said Regina and smiled softly at her.

"Very true, I know just how that is," Emma nodded.

"Don't we all, now eat up, I do have dessert," said Regina, nodding at her plate.

"And here I thought the dessert was you," said Emma with a small laugh.

"Maybe later, help me clean the table after you are done," Regina said.

"I will," said Emma, stuffing her face with roast and vegetables. Regina just shook her head, looking over at her sister, she was way gone in her thoughts. She shook her head, thinking that this was something rare, having her be in love, she didn't even know she was capable of such. Then again, miracles did happen, maybe this was one of them. She smiled as she engaged in a conversation with Snow about how to best put a crying baby to sleep.

* * *

It would be fairly late before Zelena knocked on Red's door, of course she never planned it to be that late, she had just ended up having a nice time than she thought she would. It had helped her taking her worries of this. Her first date. A deep breath as she knocked on the door, she wanted this to go well, she needed it too.

"Zelena, there you are, you didn't have any trouble finding this place," Red said, a smile on her lips as she let her inside.

"No, not at all, so this is where you...live?" Zelena looked around. It was quite similar to David and Snow's apartment, only the bed was bigger, made of wood and the closet was different. It was a smaller dining room table, making her thing she rarely had guests over. Unless they were in the bedroom. She looked over at the couch and table in front of the TV set, the only things that seemed clean there at the moment, otherwise it is messy. On the table was a bottle of wine, two glasses and some snacks.

"I do, although I am hardly home, which is why it is messy, I mean I work a lot of double shifts and all," Red said, a half smile.

"I see, so what are we watching?" Zelena, sitting down on the couch.

"I was thinking the Wizard of Oz, might be fun for you to watch," said Ruby turning on the TV sitting a bit apart from her.

"Should be interesting, why don't you come a bit closer," Zelena said, smiling at her, adding, "I don't bite."

"No, that is more my style, werewolf," said Red with a heavy sigh, moving closer. Better to be honest in case she didn't know.

"Really, I didn't know, carefully she moved next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Really, does that scare you, I mean I once killed someone I really...loved by accident," said Ruby with a heavy sigh.

"You don't scare me, I can easily defend myself as much as you can kill me by the next full moon," said Zelena, watching the TV quite puzzled as Ruby got to the menu and started the DVD. This was new.

"Good, then we should get along great," Ruby snuggled into her and let her eyes fall to the screen.

* * *

In another apartment or more specified Mary Margaret and David's Emma was in her bedroom. She had put Henry to bed and now she was looking at the Easter egg with curious eyes, with it was a note saying, "Happy Easter, Sheriff Swan, I hope you like the contents of your egg as much as the outside. Your Queen Regina."

Emma let her hand caress over the painting of her before she opened it. She gasped as the picture came to life and Regina stood before her in her Queen outfit. Emma swallowed hard as her eyes was on the cleavage of her dress. She looked amazing.

"So Miss. Swan, do you like your Easter egg?" the Queen asked, a sly smile on her red lips.

"Ye...Ye...Yes," Emma managed to get out as she couldn't stop looking at her love. She didn't even care how she could get herself into the egg, all she wanted now was to rip that dress of and take her.

"Well shouldn't you be eating your candy then?" Regina asked her teasingly. A hungry look in Emma's blue gray eyes as she neared her Queen. This would be an Easter evening to remember she knew.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Early morning exercise **_

It was early morning and in Red's apartment the sun rays woke Zelena up from her sweet slumber. They had ended up seeing both the Wizard of Oz, debating over what was and what was not as it should the night before, and Titanic of all things. She had ended up shedding quite a few tears over that one to Red's surprise, on which she had said, "I do have a heart,even if well hidden."

"I didn't say anything," Red had pulled her closer and given her a kiss on the cheek.

Zelena remembered that one kiss had turned to more and soon they were on the couch battling for domination, tired they had fallen asleep right there on the couch, tightly wrapped up in each other. As she opened her eyes she looked over at the sleeping brunette sleeping more or less wrapped up in her, her heart was pounding faster. Afraid because she had never felt something like this or let herself feel something like this. Never having been with anyone man or woman in her life fear started to grow inside her. How was she suppose to act in this situation? Not to mention that they would probably have to go all the way at some point and then Red would probably be spooked by the fact that half her skin was green even in this world. She looked at the still sleeping woman holding on to her, her breath calm and steady, sometimes letting out some small sounds. She was feeling safe and protected the older woman knew.

To her this was new as people was usually afraid of her, they didn't want her around, then again she was wicked. She hadn't always been, had she been accepted by her mother things might have been different, but she was not. She didn't even know how powerful of a witch Cora was until she had been in Fairytale land. She was stronger than Regina as her hate and jealousy was driving her and she had never been able to feel love or acceptance, at least until Red. Ruby Red apparently saw something no one else did. She seemed to look beyond her appearance as she had always been nice to her. What did she see that the rest did not.

Red stirred again before opening her eyes looking into hers. Red yawned a bit making Zelena say, "Now that's attractive."

"Good morning, beautiful," Red said ignoring her comment.

"Good morning, my little wolf," Zelena said, softly smiling, a hand going to stroke her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Red wondered, after all her bed had been more comfortable than the couch.

"Best sleep I ever had," the older woman said honestly, for once she was feeling well rested.

"Really, I thought maybe this sofa was a bit uncomfortable," Red said, blushing shyly.

"It is completely fine, and in the end the only thing that does matter is that I share it with you," said Zelena in a hoarse tone. She was not completely awake as they hadn't slept all that long.

"Aren't you the sweetest, are you still tired, we could maybe you know go and rest in the bed if you are?" Red suggested, after all she didn't have to work this Sunday as the diner was closed, and so she was free to sleep as long as she wanted.

"I...I can use a bit more sleep," Zelena admitted.

"Do you wanna borrow a sleeping top or a nightgown or something?" Ruby offered, it would be more comfortable than to sleep with her clothes on.

"If you have a top and sleeping pants that would have been great," Zelena said.

"I can see what I have," Red broke free from her grasp slowly and went over to her wardrobe.

Zelena sat up slowly with a sigh, just feeling like curling up in bed for a couple more hours. Not that she was really tired, but it felt good just lying down with Red. The other woman soon came back with a large t shirt with a heavy metal band printed on and a pair of hot pants. So not what the older woman had in mind, but she shrugged and put them on anyways.

Red went into the bathroom to change to give Zelena some privacy to do the same. It however didn't take her very long and she manage to capture a glimpse of Zelena on the way to bed. She was a bit surprised to that some of her skin was green, but she let her get into bed unnoticed before she joined her. She curled up close stroking her ever so gently along the side saying, "Thank surprised you for agreeing to coming over."

"I am still surprised you actually like me," Zelena blushed. No one had ever done that before.

"I am actually surprised that the rest is not willing to give you a chance considering how sweet you are," Red bent over and kissed her cheek ever so gently.

"You really think so," her blue eyes was shining now.

"I do, and beneath all that jealousy you have a strong heart beating," said Red, cupping her cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

Zelena smiled, leaning over to kiss her lovingly. As she backed away, she leaned her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes yet again. Red just held her close and stroked her ever so gently even after she was asleep, knowing the other woman most likely never had anyone do that before.

* * *

In another home a certain Mayor was woken by the alarm she had forgot to turn off. She groaned as a hand went to smash it hard, making sure it got off. She groaned again pulling the cover over her head, ignoring the world.

"Anyone told you you groan just like a wild beast?" she heard Emma say, the blonde under the cover looking at her with a smile.

"Oh, no, we are not starting all over again," Regina said, she was simply too tired. They had been going at it almost nostop all night long.

"I never said that," Emma crawled closer.

"Emma I am being serious here, one more orgasm and I swear I will pass out, now stop it," her voice was grave.

"Alright, alright," Emma snuggled up close, resting her head against her shoulder. She was happy and content for now.

* * *

It was a bit later that morning that Regina happened to run into Zelena in the streets of the small town. The older woman was for a change glowing, that might have been due to the cold breeze thought. Regina got up slowly as did Zelena saying, "I am sorry, I must admit I did not see where I was going."

"That is fine, where were you going?" Regina wondered, her sister wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Home to change, then I am to going for a run," said Zelena, Red had asked her to come along, and the older woman had said she wasn't much of a runner, but she would try keep up at least.

"Running, really?" Regina seemed surprised.

"A good way of keep in shape," her sister shrugged.

"That is is, mind if I join?" Regina wondered.

"Maybe next time, I am not running alone," Zelena said sighing heavily. It was not that she minded jogging with Regina, not that she had really thought of that before, but this time she wanted it to be just her and Red. For her to get to know her better.

"Oh you have a jogging date, minding me how was last night?" Regina asked.

"It was great, we watched two movies, I never quite seen anything like it," said Zelena and smiled. The experience was new as she before last night had never seen TV or a movie, she found the concept fascinating.

"Yes it as an upgrade from what you are used to I do suppose," said Regina and smiled at her.

"I really liked it," said the older woman.

"I am glad to hear, well I shan't keep you from your date," said Regina with a dignified no, starting to walk away when Zelena called after her, "How was your night?"

"Rather spectacular I would say," a sly grin on her face, the other woman shook her head.

"Tell me where are you guys planning on running?" Regina wondered.

"The woods, why?" Zelena wondered.

"Curious, well happy running," said Regina and waved as she slowly walked away from there. Zelena shook her head as she poofed her way to her house, faster than walking. Once there it occurred to her that she didn't really have any pants to run in, at least not any that made her curves show, she groaned. Oh well it was not like she planned to do anything in the woods, so she grabbed a pair of old sweat pants and pulled them on. Then she pulled on a singlet and a hoodie as it was a bit cold. Being in a good mood, she walked down to the storm cellar and opened Rumple's cage saying, "Run to see your librarian, dog, but I expect you back when I call for you."

"Why, did you suddenly have a change of heart?" he seemed surprise, no ulterior motive.

"Go, before I change my mind," She snarled at him, he didn't argue, he simply walked up the stairs and headed towards town. Zelena on the other hand headed towards where she had agreed to met Red.

* * *

"Emma, for god's sake, will you hurry?" Regina was looking over shoulder at her girlfriend that was now panting behind her, clearly not keeping up.

"I don't see why I am dragged into this," Emma complained. Actually she didn't even see why Regina had to follow Zelena into the forest just because she was on a running date with Ruby, it was as stupid as if they had gotten into the same movie as them to spy.

"Because a bit of running never hurt anyone," Regina rolled her dark eyes slightly, she was dying to know what Red saw in her sister or the other way around. Really childish she knew, then again she didn't have the chance to grow up with her. If Zelena was snooping into her life she could easily do the same. She heard voice ahead of her and made a sign to Emma to keep quiet.

"So your father, what was he like?" Zelena asked, she and Red was running side by side, managing to keep a good pace as they kept on running.

"I never knew him, grew up with Granny, I later learned my mother was a wolf, she left me to live with other wolves and be free. I assume she killed father, much like Granny killed her husband," said Ruby with a heavy sigh. She stopped to catch her breath, and Zelena was right there to wrap her arms around her.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, me dating you, I can kill you by the next full moon," Ruby took a deep breath, hiding in her shoulder, listening to her pulse. Strong and steady like she was.

"I would never let that happen and you wouldn't either that much I know," she said stroking her gently.

"Promise me that if I try you will bind me magically," said Red, looking into those blue eyes she loved so much.

"I promise to do so only if I feel I have to," Zelena said, kissing her lips gently. The kiss was soon returned, as she backed away, Red said, "You know we most likely can't have children of our own."

"In worst we can use what does this world call it artificial insemination or adopt, but if we do the last we will treat them much better than my father treated me," said Zelena.

"I am sorry he was so cruel to you, and that Cora didn't want you," said Red gently stroking her cheek.

"I rather not talk about it, so are you up for continuing," said Zelena, nuzzling her cheek.

"Later then, yeah, if you can keep up," Red said with a laugh and speed up, of course the other woman was quick to do so and soon they were again out of hearing view of Emma and Regina.

The blonde was looking at the brunette and said, "That was just wow, they really actually care for each other."

"So it will seem, but children?" Regina said thoughtfully.

"Says the woman that adopted a son to feel loved by someone," said Emma, now getting up in a standing position. She had stood leaning her hands against her knees moments earlier.

"Point taken, let us go home, before I kill you running," said Regina with a small laugh.

"You don't want to follow them, to learn more?" Emma seemed surprised.

"Not for now, even they deserve some privacy," said Regina and smiled at her, as she started top pick up pace again leaving Emma behind, she turned to call after her, "If you can keep up I will treat you for a week of hot chocolate at Granny's."

Emma groaned as she started running after her, this time she would catch up, because if it was one thing that she loved more than Regina, it was hot chocolate at Granny's diner. That alone was motivation enough to keep on running.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
